Love Bites
by Laura Latts
Summary: A fiddauthor fanfic inspired by the Ghoul!Au on tumblr. It's a bit nsfw, so be warned. Younger Fiddauthor, (FiddlefordxFord) shipping of course. One-shot.


Ford had a hard time breathing. Like he struggled to exhale and inhales were always a sharp gasp. His canine teeth tingled and felt sharp. His stomach clenched and it made him double over, grasping his desk tightly as he accommodated to the sudden physical urge.

 _'I don't want blood.'_ , he repeated helplessly in his mind, trying to ride this out and hopefully not hurt someone. _'I don't want blood. I don't want blood.'_

He wanted to believe it so badly but the craving only grew worse. Just as he started to stand back up, his stomach clenched again and something like a hiss escaped him as he doubled over. His body knew he wanted blood so badly. He could practically feel his hands holding down his prey and his teeth sinking deeply into flesh so soft and sweet.

His finger nails kept tracing the outline of his sharpened canine teeth, as if it was a bad habit and he almost whined, thinking of how close flesh would be if he just found something to feed on. At this point, the mere thought of feeding on anything started to sound so good, he shuddered with delight at the thought and felt his stomach clench even tighter.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ford wanted to make sure he took note of how all this felt. A part of him was still fascinated by just how much all this was affecting him physically and mentally.

"Ford?", asked a timid voice from behind. "Are you okay? You're tremblin' like a leaf."

Two different alerts ran off in Ford's mind at once, he wasn't sure which to listen to, but both made his teeth clamp up tightly to keep his fangs from behind seen.

Of all the time Fiddleford had worked with him, Stanford had kept his monster hunts to himself, working only on scientific endeavors with his college buddy. He didn't want to scare Fids off with his paranormal anomaly research. And that was especially true for the vampire hunt a couple of months ago in which Ford had accidentally been bitten by a bat and was now a vampire himself. Or partially anyway, he could still walk in the sun. But the cravings for blood were hard to push down and ignore. He had managed, but this one was the worse by far. Ford of course never wanted to attack anyone for blood. And certainly not his best friend. Even if he was a vampire. He figured he'd find some other solution or an antidote for it.

But it didn't help that Fiddleford was coming in while he was craving and Ford tried so hard to keep bloody images of his assistant out of his mind and come up with a good lie to gently push him away.

"I-I uh..", Ford sounded weak and out of breath.

"You're as pale as a ghost!", Fids came over to see his friend more clearly. Ford turned his head away, afraid Fids would see his fangs. "Y'know, I don't think stayin' up real late all these nights is doin' much good for ya.."

 _'But what if you just bit him right now?'_ , Ford couldn't help but ask himself.

The sudden image flashing through his mind of feasting on Fiddleford's body created a terrible swell of hunger that made Ford groan as he doubled over again, his stomach knotting up with want and anticipation.

"Ford!", Fids gasped, quickly placing a hand on his shoulder and scared to see his friend hurt. "Are you okay?"

Ford looked at his assistant and that was a huge mistake.

His instinctual hunger painted Fiddleford in bright red. Eyes darted, targeting spots all over Fids where veins and arteries were clustered in easy to bite spots. It's as if a large flashing sign should point to him and say **"BLOOD"** in bold. It made him tremble violently for thinking of such.

Ford made sure to keep his jaws tightly shut though he couldn't help but swallow some, staring longingly at Fiddleford's neck and shoulder. One of the most preferred places to bite. It was easy to reach, close to the heart, had lots of veins and arteries to bite from, ensuring an ample supply of blood flow. He took a step back, fighting hard not to just lunge forward and bite now.

Which in turn, only made Fids more concerned. His friend looked like he was just smacked for doing something wrong and scared and hurt.

"Ford?", he asked gently.

"I-it's nothing.", Ford lied, trying to look more stern. "I-I-I just uh.."

"Ford, you're startin' ta scare me.", Fids gently reached out.

Ford started to pull away from the outstretched hand. Thoughts raced through his mind so fast, he wasn't sure he heard it all.

 _'What if I just told him now? What if he ran away from me? What if he didn't? I know we had a thing in college but… Is it so wrong to crave blood? I'm a vampire, aren't I just following instincts? What if other researchers came in and hauled me away for attacking my partner? What if Fiddleford tried to fight me? What if I only ended up hurting him worse? What if I just told him? Oh Sweet Moses, how would I live with myself if I killed him by mistake? What if I lunged out right now, no excuses, no explanation, what if I just bit into him and got it over with? Maybe I should tell him something before feeding. Would he still want to be friends with a vampire? NO. How stupid are you, Ford? But what if I just got a taste of that sweet and salty bright red blood- Oh GOSH I just need it_ _ **RIGHT. NOW.'**_

"Ford, what's wrong?", Fids continued, snapping him out of his thoughts as he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Ford didn't even realize he had shut his eyes tightly now and to Fids, he looked like he was in pain. But at the small gesture, Ford's eyes flew open and he stared back at Fiddleford with his breath caught.

"Just tell me what's wrong? ", Fiddleford urged. "And we'll fix it togeth- _aah!_ "

Ford lunged at the other and pinned him to the floor. He couldn't fight it back anymore. He couldn't think straight. He just. Didn't. CARE. All his senses were lost in a deep fog and his hands shook madly as he fidgeted with Fid's jacket before ripping his shirt open to get to the neck.

"Ford what're you-?!", Fids was hopelessly confused about the situation and felt his cheeks burn up hot as Ford had him pinned and was pulling away his lab coat and shirt.

Ford held his shoulders tightly before taking the plunge and Fids felt a sudden pinch that made him cringe in pain.

"Gah-! A-a-are you-?!", Fids tried to ask, not really sure if he could accept that Ford was actually biting him but it was gone in a minute and only replaced with a small stinging pain like he had a scratch.

Ford couldn't care at the moment. The first instance the warm salty blood touched his tongue, Ford felt like he was washed up in relief. Tension swept away as he sucked hungrily and swallowed a mouthful of the stuff. At first he started off rough, sucking in as much blood as he could, which made his breathing rough and laborious. He couldn't help but grind into Fid's hips some with each pull, making the smaller scientist moan in pleasure.

The warm red blood brought on a wave of relief that simultaneously relaxed his nerves and hunger, as well as cause Ford to still feel tense and needy as he clung tightly to his victim, as if afraid to let go of him.

As far as Fiddleford could understand, whatever had come over Ford, he was now sucking on his neck and grinding him, and it would be a lie to say Fiddleford wasn't being aroused himself from it all. It took his own breath away, his face flushing bright red which only encouraged more blood for Ford to feed on.

"F-f-ford? That…", Fids panted a little, overwhelmed some. "That f-feels so… Wh-why are you..?"

Ford's sense of urgency was clearing up. He sucked more gently on the wound now. The fog lifted clear enough from his conscious to make him feel bad for what he did. After a couple of more licks on the drying bite, Ford finally felt he should let go and he pulled back to look at Fid's red and confused face.

"I-I…", Ford started to say, shame starting to overcome him. "I'm sorry, Fiddleford, I.."

His words were stopped short as Fiddleford brought up a hand and gently poked at the fangs Ford had forgotten to hide. He looked a little more confused, and somewhat hurt-looking as he trailed the sharp outline of one of them.

"You're a…"

Ford closed his eyes and felt ultimately embarrassed. He pulled his mouth away, sat back, and hung his head some.

"Yeah…", he decided to explain himself. It was the least he could do. "About a month ago, I was bitten by a vampire bat, which meant I was intoxicated rather than drained. I-I'm sorry I should've just-"

Fiddleford sat up and placed a soft kiss on Ford's lips, making the man flinch with worry.

"If ya needed blood, ya could've said..", Fiddleford smiled some.

"I didn't want to..", Ford said quietly, refusing to look back at him. "It could hurt you and…."

"I kind of liked it myself, really.", Fiddleford suppressed the urge to laugh.

"No you didn't.", Ford denied, turning away.

"Yes…", Fiddleford gently cupped Stanford's cheeks and tilted his head to meet him. "…I did."

Ford looked back at him and could see he was telling the truth. He loosened up a little with a small smile tugging on his lips and they shared another kiss.

"I will say though..", Fids smacked his lips after that last kiss and kinda grimaced. "I's weird tastin' my blood on you…"

Ford gave a sheepish laugh and shrugged.

"Sorry? Umm…", he looked for something clever to say to this. "…I don't know. To me, I thought it tasted pretty good.. Kind of.. uh.. Sweet and savory."

Fiddleford did laugh at this.

"So you're a vampire who's afraid to drink blood.", Fiddleford summed up. "Then tell me.. Did you get enough to drink?"

Ford didn't have to say anything. His hesitation and embarrassed smile was enough invite for Fids and before the night was through, he made sure Ford had his fill.

* * *

 _Laura: Okay, so I also have this posted on tumblr (a touch different there in the end) under trashionalmastermind. But either way, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review! ^^_


End file.
